Sentir
by kurooha
Summary: Toguro esta en el último combate contra Yusuke, pero en su mente hay otro 'combate' y en que ninguno de los dos conseguirá ninguna victoria


Wola!! En serio que iba a continuar con los otros fics, pero es que quiero hacer otro nuevo, ya se sabe, no hay dos sin tres XD Y después vendrá el cuarto y el quinto y todo lo que vaya detrás, pero este no es el tema XD ¿Qué más puedo decir? Creo que ya no hay nada más, no sé como irá tirando esta nueva historia, ya que me dejo llevar por mis manos y al final acaba como acaba XD pero seguirá el camino de los dos últimos nuevos que he hecho... aunque quizá un poco más raro. Espero que os guste. 

**Sentir**

Sentía... 

Pasos silenciosos rompían todo el silencio que se había apoderado por ese lugar oscuro.

¿Acaso importaban? No...

Abrió la boca, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro que al final se convirtió en un pequeño gemido. 

Su mirada dieron una vuelta por todo el lugar intentando encontrar algo que le ayudará a descubrir donde estaba, aunque no descubrió nada que ya supiera, oscuridad... Estaba en un lugar oscuro, imposible de ver nada, solo se podía guiar por el ruido, cualquier movimiento, el ruido de los pequeños insectos, el de pasos arrastrados, sin ganas de andar, el sonido de gotas cayendo al suelo, el sonido de voces lejanas, risas, llanto.

¿Cómo había parado allí? Ni él mismo lo sabia... había perdido... estaba muerto...

¿Entonces que hacía allí, sintiendo todo eso? Ni él mismo lo sabía...

El ruido paró un momento, dejándolo perdido, pero duro poco rato al volver a sentir gritos seguidos por un golpe, como si alguien hubiera sido empujado hacia una pared y todo se volvió a callar.

Pocos minutos después, se volvieron a sentir otros pasos que se iban arrastrando, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para levantar las piernas para poder caminar bien. El ruido de los pasos paró, para que en el siguiente minuto se escuchara un grito aterrador, un grito que él ya estaba muy acostumbrado a sentir, ya que él solía provocar que la última acción de sus víctimas fueran esos gritos, que quizá para una persona normal le pondría la piel de gallina, pero que a él le hacia sentirse bien.

Recordando viejos tiempos... como los viejos. Él mismo sonrió al pensar eso, había tenido tantos problemas y tantas discusiones por ese tema. ¿Por qué ella no quería quedarse joven? ¿Por qué no quería ser joven para siempre como él? Por mucho que la hubiera querido era una estúpida. 

¿Querido?

¿Él?

Quizá antes, cuando eran jóvenes, ya que él no podía sentir nada por la vieja que era ahora, nunca...

No sentía nada...

Entonces ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

Su cuerpo se estremeció, volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento que hacia tiempo que no sentía, ese sentimiento humano, que debilitaba a las personas, ese sentimiento llamado amor...

¿Amor?

No... Tan solo era el recuerdo de ese sentimiento... el recuerdo de ese sentimiento que tenía cada vez que la veía, esa mirada, ese rostro, el pelo, todo su cuerpo... un único deseo, deseo que no se apaciguaba, iba empeorando, haciéndose más grande, queriéndola tener lo más pronto posible, pero a la vez se alejaba. Ella iba alejándose más y más, hasta que llegó el día en que todo se desvaneció... en que hizo el pacto con el diablo para no envejecer... entonces solo consiguió la rabia de ella... pero a él no le importaba mucho... solo le preocupaba ese deseo que aumentaba... aumentaba al ver esa mirada de odio clavada en él... En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que ya había perdido el amor que sentía por ella, que ahora tan solo sentía ese deseo de hacerla suya, de recorrer su pequeño cuerpo con sus propias manos, viendo en ese odio un gran deseo lujurioso, en que solo quería placer...

Suspiró en la oscuridad... comenzaba a hacer frío. 

Un frío que recorría todo su cuerpo, todo su ser, que traspasaba su piel hasta llegar a lo más hondo y escondido de su ser, llegando al alma y al corazón...

¿Corazón?

No... No le funcionaba... estaba muerto... 

¿Muerto?

Tampoco... Aún no... Aún funcionaba... pequeños latidos de un corazón encarcelado, incapaz de sentir ni de ver nada, prohibido de cualquier cosa a excepción de hacer esos pequeños latidos...

Volvió a dejarse llevar por esos recuerdos, por esos recuerdos tan deseosos... Donde la imagen de su cuerpo... sus labios... sus ojos... todo... 

Su cuerpo comenzó a coger calidez en el lugar frío en que estaba.

La respiración de ella sobre su cuello...

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más agitada...

Sus manos acariciando su espalda desnuda...

Volvían las emociones a flor de piel en el último momento...

Emociones de las cuales pocas personas habían visto, emociones que solo una persona había sido capaz de hacerlas sacar y, que a la vez, convertirlas de amor a un único deseo lujurioso.

Nunca fue capaz de que su voz y su corazón se unieran en uno y actuaran como uno solo, siempre aparecía algo que lo impida... la jaula en la que estaba metido el corazón... esa jaula que él mismo iba construyendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba y que nadie, ni tan solo ella, había sido capaz de destruir.

Dejó rodar su cabeza en un intento de relajarse y consiguió su objetivo...

Pero su respiración continua siendo agitada, cada vez haciéndole más difícil respirar... ¿La muerte le estaba llamando? ¿Le estaba invitando a entrar a su casa?

Aceptar o rechazar.

Pero que hacia si ni tan siquiera sabia que significaba eso, si no sabia si aún estaba vivo o muerto, ni tan solo sabia donde estaba...

Volvió a sentir el latido de su corazón... agitado, rápido, pero lento a la vez... el 'bum bum' que iba aumentando, que le quería demostrar que aún seguía manteniendo su vida en un hilo...

¿Por qué reaccionaba ahora?

Tampoco lo sabía... 

Cerró la boca, para poder intentar volver a respirar bien, pero no tardó mucho tiempo más en abrir sus labios secos para coger aire... notaba que estaba quedándose sin aire, era como si estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo cuando tan solo estaba en algún lugar que ni él sabia y estaba parado, quieto, sin hacer nada que le pudiera producir algún esfuerzo...

¿Qué le pasaba?

No lo sabía… no sabía absolutamente nada, donde estaba, que le pasaba, por qué sentía eso, por qué su corazón estaba haciendo eso...

Volvió a tener frío... pensar en ella le había dado bastante calidez, pero ya se estaba agotando, como todo... Su amor por ella, al principio tan grande y cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer, el deseo hacia ella que parecía una obsesión pero se desvaneció al verla vieja, las ganas de ser el más fuerte y vivir para siempre cuando ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro, frío y no sabía que hacer...

Nada dura para siempre...

Se rió él solo de eso. 

Él, el que creía que sería joven para siempre.

Él, el que creía que era el más fuerte.

Él, el que creía que nunca moriría...

Y, sin saber como, sin entender lo que pasaba, noto un gran golpe en el pecho... un golpe que le complicó más la respiración, que le impedía que el aire pasara a sus pulmones, que le hacía daño...

¿Daño?

Él nunca había sentido eso, nunca encontró significado a esa palabra, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, ahora estaba descubriendo el significado de esa palabra y descubría, a la vez, el dolor que había causado a cada una de sus víctimas antes de morir... 

Pero algo que lo diferenciaba es que no gritaba, era como si se hubiera quedado sin voz, quería gritar, sacar ese dolor que le estaba haciendo tanto daño, pero no podía. Abría la boca, intentaba gritar, lo hacía... pero no salía nada, solo salía el suspiro que dejaba después de cada intento... un suspiro cansado.

Otra vez, se volvió a sentir pasos, pero esta vez no seguían el mismo camino, no seguían el camino con alguna victima lista para ser matada, esta vez los pasos se acercaban hacia él... alguien venía a ¿buscarlo? 

Sintió como si una puerta se abría lentamente y algo le decía en su interior que había llegado la hora. Intentó salir, huir de eso, querer volver a algún sitio que él conociera, queriendo volver a desearla. Pero esta vez, no consiguió su objetivo...

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, imposible de ver nada, solo se podía guiar por algo que tenía adelante, algo que lo manipulaba y hacia que continuara hacia delante sin temor a chocarse con nada...

Pasos silenciosos rompían todo el silencio que se había apoderado por, otra vez, ese lugar oscuro.

¿Acaso importaban? No... 

No hubiera importado si ahora no fuera él quien estaba haciendo esos pasos silenciosos...

Le volvió a hacer más daño el pecho, el dolor nunca había parado, pero ahora estaba con más fuerza...

Se mantuvo caminando, aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo, sus piernas no paraban por mucho que su mente lo pidiera a gritos... seguía el camino hacia donde muchos habían acabado con sus vidas y ahora resultaba que la víctima era él...

Paró, haciendo que todo volviera en silencio... pero no duró mucho, en el siguiente minuto se escuchó un grito aterrador, un grito que a él no le hubiera afectado ya que estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo, pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario, le afecto, le dolió, ya que él fue el propietario del grito.

Él, el que creía que sería joven para siempre.

Él, el que creía que era el más fuerte.

Él, el que creía que nunca moriría...

Se dio cuenta de que nunca nadie sería capaz de tener lo que desea...

Creía que sería joven... pero eso no implicaba los accidentes...

Creía que sería el más fuerte... pero había sido vencido...

Creía que nunca moriría... y estaba muerto...

Dos chicas salieron a un campo destrozado, cogiéndose de la mano y levantándola, mientras con la otra cada una acercaba su micrófono hacia su rostro.

"Y el ganador de este torneo es... ¡el equipo de Urameshi!"

Gente que se había mantenido sentada, se levantó aplaudiendo, gritando y felicitando a los nuevos campeones del torneo...

*****

N/A: Creo que me ha quedado muy... ¿raro? XD Bueno supongo que será mejor que lo intenté explicar aunque sea un poco.

Todo el rato se va hablando de Toguro que mientras estaba luchando con Yusuke, en su mente iba teniendo también un 'combate', cuando va describiendo los gritos y pasos... todo esos venían de otros que participaron al torneo y que salieron sin vida en combate, y cuando Yusuke lo derrota es cuando le toca a él el turno de morir... no sé si lo entendéis, pero es que tampoco se como explicarlo :S 

¡Espero que os haya gustado! No sé que más decir... me quedado sin palabras con tan solo pensar en el fic... XD Últimamente estoy haciendo fics bastante 'raros' y me gustaría saber si esta bien o no, por lo tanto me gustaría que dejarais un review diciéndomelo ¡Gracias!

Ja Ne!

Miembro del Lost Heaven


End file.
